Not in a million years
by Laurers
Summary: "I will never let you go, Ginny Weasley, not in a million years." Yet here he stood, watching the love of his life walk out the door. Could their relationship be over? Read to find out! ( I wrote this a while ago)
1. Chapter 1

"I will never let you go Ginny Weasley, not in a million years."  
Yet here he stood, watching the love of his life walk out the door of number 12 Grimmauld Place. How could this be happening? One minute, it's like they haven't seen each other for a year. The next, they were fighting.  
"Wait . . . Ginny!" Harry called after her.  
She turned around, "No Harry, I have to go," she said, "This isn't going to work out anymore, we're falling apart. Goodbye." She stepped to the door.  
"Ginny, please, I love you." He said, trying to think of the best thing to say.  
Facing him she said, "How can I be sure if you really do? We barely spend any time together because of your stupid, new job."  
That was true, "It's not stupid Ginny. Your overreacting!"  
"Don't tell me i'm overreacting! I'm not!" she shouted, her ears turning red. She turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.  
Harry watched as she walked down the street, away from home. He closed the door, falling apart inside. She was gone, and he couldn't do anything about it. He messed up. And she was gone.  
Making his way to his bedroom on the 3rd floor he thought about what had just happened. Were they really over? Just like that? This couldn't be.  
He lay on his bed thinking about what to do next as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

*  
"Harry wake up." Someone was shaking him to get up. Harry grabbed his glasses off his bedside table and sat up. It was Hermione. "Honestly Harry, you're going to be late."  
"Late for what?"  
"What do you mean, 'late for what' Harry? You're going to be late for your own wedding!" she squealed.  
"My what?"  
She rolled her eyes, "For the love of God, Harry, you're killing me! Get up!"  
"Where's Ginny?" he asked, noticing she wasn't laying beside him.  
"She's at the burrow, getting ready, kinda like you should be doing too."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Now, get up!" she said, pulling him out of his warm bed.  
Harry and Hermione disapparated from Grimmauld Place and arrived at the Burrow in a matter of seconds. People were already there putting up tents and hanging strings of flowers. There were white chairs lined up in a row with a white rug running through the middle.  
"Harry, let's go!"  
"Oh, right, okay."  
Harry got ready in Ron's room, with Ron, while Hermione helped Ginny into her gown. Guests were already arriving, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were showing them to their seats.  
When Harry and Ron were ready, they made their way to the end of the long white rug in the garden, where they would both wait (Ron was Harry's best man).  
back in Ginny's room, Hermione and Fleur were almost done helping Ginny.  
"You look beautiful Ginny!" said Fleur.  
"Thanks you, you do too."  
"Not as beautiful as you!" Ginny laughed at that thought.  
"Harry is going to be stunned!" exclaimed Hermione. There was a knock on the door, in came Mrs. Weasley.  
"Are you ready, baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked, motioning to Ginny.  
"Yeah, I am." she sighed, admiring her dress in the mirror.  
"Good, your father is waiting in the family room."  
Ginny followed her mother down the stairs, Hermione and Fleur close behind, looking absolutely gorgeous in their light blue Brides Maid dresses.  
Mrs. Weasley left them all and ran across the lawn to take her seat, tears filling in her eyes.  
Mr. Weasley admired Ginny's gown. It was a strapless white dress with lace running down the front and onto the back.  
Hermione and Fleur walked down the aisle and took their seats. Now it was Ginny's turn.  
"Ready darling?" asked Mr. Weasley?  
She looked up at him, "Ready."  
The two of them started down the aisle. They were halfway there when there was a flash of green light and Ginny Weasley went falling to the ground.  
Little Teddy Lupin screamed at the sight of her dead body. People started to break into tears, others panicked.  
Harry Potter ran over, his heart beating fast, and cried over his fiances dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a start. He was sweating and shaking from head to toe. It was just a dream. Ginny Weasley wasn't actually dead, because it was just a dream. But what if that dream was trying to tell him something? What if it was trying to tell him that Ginny really was dead?  
He couldn't help himself, bouncing down the stairs and out the door he disapparated to the Burrow.  
Once there, he shuffled to the front door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley answered. "Oh, hello there Harry. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"  
"I . . . I was wondering if Ginny was here?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
"Oh! Yes she is. Would you like to see her?" she asked with kind eyes.  
"Um, yes please."  
"Alright then, she's up in her room."  
"Oh, is she asleep?" asked Harry.  
"Oh no no no no. I saw her awake just a minute ago," she said, "Go right on up."  
Harry nodded, "Thanks."  
His heart was pounding. He climbed the stairs to Ginny's room on the first landing. He knocked on her door. She opened.  
"Oh, it's you." she said glumly.  
"Yeah, hi."  
"Um, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny.  
"Listen, i'm really sorry . . ."  
She cut him off, "Harry, you can say that, but I know you don't mean it. You never mean it, and maybe that's why we're not together."  
"Ginny . . . I"  
"I don't want to hear it Harry!" she snapped.  
"That's not the only reason why we broke up!"  
"I know that! It's al your fault! You were too obsessed with your job to pay any attention to me, you never came to my quidditch games, and we were always fighting!" she said as quietly as she could.  
"And I would change that if I could." said Harry.  
The two of them stared into each others eyes for what seemed like a very long time.  
"Goodnight Harry," Ginny said, closing her door.  
Harry walked down the stairs and to the front door when Mrs Weasley said, "Harry, would you like some hot soup before you leave? You look like you've had a rough night."  
"Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Weasley." he said politely.  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Yes thanks, I better get going."  
"Ok then, have a good night Harry." said Mrs. Weasley.  
"Thanks, you too."  
Harry apparated back to number 12 Grimmauld place and wen't to bed, where he slept like a baby, which was good seeing he was on Teddy duty the next day.

*

Harry got up, got dressed, and made a cup of coffee just in time for the doorbell to ring.  
"Unca Haweee!" shouted Teddy spreading his arms out wide for a hug.  
"Hey Teddy! How's my favorite little guy?"  
"Good, good, good!" said Teddy with a smile on his face.  
"Hello Harry," said Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother, "I'm in a hurry so I gotta go!"  
"That's alright," said Harry, "You go ahead."  
"Thank you, bye!" she said closing the door behind her.  
Harry looked down at Teddy, he was busy playing with velcro on his shoe. "So Teddy, what do you wan't to do today?" he asked.  
"I don't know, where's Auntie Ginny?"  
Harry stood frozen to the spot. What would he tell Teddy? he couldn't just tell him Ginny was no longer apart of his life. That would kill him.  
"Unca Hawee!" shouted Teddy, "Are you okay?"  
"What? Yeah! Auntie Ginny won't be here today because, uh, she's over at the Burrow, helping her mother with something."  
"Oh, where's unca Rony?" asked Teddy.  
"He'll be here real soon!"  
"Who will be here real soon?" Harry turned around.  
"Unca Rony!" screamed Teddy.  
Ron scooped Teddy up and gave him a big hug. "How's everyone?" he asked.  
"Good," said Teddy.  
"Fine" said Harry.  
Hermione walked in the room. She gave Harry an apologetic look and then picked Teddy up for hug.  
"Hi Aunt Hermione!" Teddy said, his big smile even bigger.  
"Hi Teddy," she said, "How are you today?"  
"Good." Teddy grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him in to the room that housed all his toys.  
When the two of them were alone, Hermione gave Harry a long hug. "Harry, I am so sorry." she said.  
"Sorry for what?" he asked, but he knew exactly what.  
"I'm sorry for your breakup with Ginny. When I wen't over to the Burrow earlier today, I found her crying in her room."  
"Oh."  
Hermione looked at him with a funny expression, "Harry, are you okay?"  
"Yeah Hermione, I'm fine."  
"Really? You don't seem fine. You seem tired. Why don't you go take a nap? Ron and I can watch Teddy."  
Harry considered the offer for a moment, "No, it's okay Hermione, really."  
"Alright, let's go play with Teddy." she said with a smile.  
"Good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Andromeda stood at the front door. "Thanks for watching him Harry."

He nodded, "no problem"

"I wont be going to work tomorrow so there is no need for you to watch him." she stated.

"Alright, see you later Teddy!" he said as he scooped the little toddler up.

"Bye unca Hawee!"

Harry closed the door behind Andromeda and made his way back in to the sitting room where Ron and Hermione sat.

"Mum wan't you to come to dinner tonight," Ron said.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really? That's surprising."

"Why is that surprise . . ." he was cut of by a punch from Hermione, "Ow."

"Yes Harry, Ginny wont be there though, she's got Quidditch practice tonight." Ron said, rolling her eyes at Ron as she elbowed him in the chest.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For your uncontrollably big mouth!" She said, giving him a stern look that made Harry laugh. "Are you going to come Harry?"

'Sure, why not?"

The three of them disapparated to the Burrow where they found Mrs. Weasley and Fleur cooking dinner.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" he answered, rather glumly.

"I am just fine, thank you!"

Harry looked around and saw George coming down the stairs, smiling. "Big crowd at the joke shop! Sold a bunch!" he said, "Oh, hey Harry!"

"Hi."

"Everybody zit down, dinner eez almost ready," Fleur called from the kitchen.

Everyone followed her orders and took a seat at the rectangular table. On one side Bill, Fleur, George and Mr. Weasley sat, and on the other Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. There was an empty chair at the end of the table, where Ginny would normally sit.

"You may start eating," Mrs. Weasley said as she watched Ron shove a spoon of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

There was a clatter of forks and knives as everyone began to eat. george was making jokes that everyone would laugh at, and Fleur was getting frustrated as she practiced her english. "Eet eez not going to waork." she said bitterly.

Around ten o' clock Harry apparated back to his place and crashed on his bed, where he promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke and dressed early. He was in a rather cheerful mood so he made his way to hogsmeade where he got a cup of freshly made coffee from Madame Puddifoots Tea Shop and then headed over to Ron and Hermione's flat.

As he sat in a corner of the shop he saw a flash of red hair walk by him and looked up.

"Harry?"

"Ginny . . . hi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting some coffee. Man Harry, you look horrible." she muttered.

"I wonder why."

Ginny laughed, "You look tired."

"Yeah, I am. So, how was practice last night?"

"It was fine, we didn't do much."

"Oh." Harry said.

"Yeah, well I better go, see you around Harry."

"yeah, bye."

he watched as Ginny walked out the door. He no longer felt cheerful. he couldn't stop thinking about the friendly conversation they'd just had. it made him realize how much he missed her.

To forget about what happened, Harry listened in on the conversation people were having at the table next to him.

"Did you see that? That was Ginny Weasley from the Holyhead Harpies!"

"I know! Hey, are you going to the game on thursday?"

That was it! He could easily win her back by going to watch her quidditch game, and he would have to miss work!

The rest of the week went by slowly. Harry did a lot of paper work and that was pretty much it.

he rushed out of work and that evening and want straight to bed.

Harry's alarm clock went off. As he made his way down the stairs he saw a small brown barn owl tapping at the window, carrying the paper. He placed a few knuts in a pouch tied to its leg before it flew away.

There was nothing interesting in the prophet. Same old, same old.

It was soon time to apparate to the game.

"Welcome to the Wimbourne stadium where today will play the Wasps against the Harpies!" the stadium bellowed. There was a burst of cheers and applause throughout the stadium. "Without further ado . . . I give you the Wimbourne Wasps!" Blurs of yellow and black came zooming out of the stands. "And now I give you Mckinley! Beaton! Van Houton! Kingston! Denzel! Rhodes and Mckmiller!" The stadium roared with applause. "And now, the moMent we've been waitIng for . . . I give you the HOLYHEAD HARPIES!" Over half the crowd irrupted with cheers. Players in green and gold zoomed out of the stands. "I give you Morgan! Griffiths! Anderson! Hill! Staurt! Jones and . . . Weasley!" The applause was deafening. Harry cheered along with the crowd at the sound of Ginny's name being called. he watched as she zoomed to catch up with her team. The wind blew her flaming red hair, making her look beyond beautiful.

The team Captains, Gwenog Jones and Steven McMillar shook hands and the game began.

"And there off! Weasley, neck to neck with wasp chaser, Beaton who is in possession of the quaffle! Beaton passes the quaffle to Denzel and is being blocked by Morgan and - ooh! He misses the bludger by Staurt! Denzel passes back to - No! Weasley steals it!" The crowd went wild. "Weasley's up for the goal but she's being chased by Van Houton. Kingston aims a bludger but misses! Weasley's heading for the goal and - SHE SCORES! ten points to the Harpies!" more cheers. She was brilliant as always. " . . . and the Wasps are in possession of the quaffle, but Weasley steals it again! She dodges the bludger from Staurt! She aims and - SHE SCORES!" Harry felt like screaming.

the game went on for another hour and the score was 100-180, Harpies in the lead. " . . . but wait! Griffiths, seeker of the Harpies, has spotted the snitch! She goes after it! Griffiths has the snitch in position and . . . she catches it! The Holyhead Harpies win!"

Harry stayed in his seat as the crowd exited the stadium, screaming and cheering.

Ten minuted later, team members from both teams made their way to the exit, along with Ginny. She smiled.

"Harry, you came!"

"yeah, I did." he said.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming." she said.

"No problem, I needed a break from work anyway."

"Oh . . . harry I have a question."

"Fire away."

She paused for a moment, "Do you think breaking it off was a mistake?"

He thought about for a moment. He most definitely thought it was a mistake!

"I'd be lying if I said no."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next! **


End file.
